


Gibraltar

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, it's kinda happy but gets a little angsty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: Gabe and Ana have been having sex and all Jack wants is to be included.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】 直布罗陀 ByKittyInATopHat PWP 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792092) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> Oooh boy, this is a spicy one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I'm gonna say this happens pre-omnic crisis.  
> "Na’am" means "yes" in Arabic! I thought it was best to keep it simple. Enjoy!!

It had been no mystery to Jack that Gabe and Ana were having sex. It made sense: they were both quick witted and direct, with an air of power and authority that only the military can provide. Their spark helped draw them to each other, just as Jack was drawn to both of them.

Coincidentally, Gabe and Ana weren’t surprised that Jack had found out about their friends-with-benefits arrangement. Their chemistry was obvious to the entire team, they had always flirted with each other and both preferred a no-strings-attached sort of courtship.

What had surprised Gabe and Ana, however, was the idea Jack Morrison was currently proposing, the three of them huddled together in his small one bedroom studio.

“Okay”, Gabe says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he sits on the edge of Jack’s bed. “Just so I understand everything, you’re saying you want to have a threesome?”. The words hang heavy in the air before Jack opens his mouth to reply.

“Y-yes, to put it in simplest terms…”, Jack mumbles, his cheeks flushed harsh against his pale skin, glancing down to avoid their eyes. He knows he’s basically inviting himself to their personal affair, that it’s not really his place to interject himself in their sexual activities, that it isn’t like him to be so open about this sort of thing anyway. But he would be lying if he didn’t admit that the idea of Gabe and Ana fucking wasn’t hot. The prospect of them together has crept into his most private, bedroom thoughts, the kind he reserves for late, sleepless nights, stroking himself until he cums moaning their names.

It’s only lately that his hands and his thoughts have stopped fulfilling his needs. He craves to be desired and wanted by them and has began wondering what it would be like to be included during their intimate moments. They already did practically everything together and though his request is risky, they’ve been through worse. And so he stands before his friends, vulnerable, waiting for their reply.

When Jack glances back up from the floor, Ana and Gabe are looking at each other. Silently, she uncurls herself from her spot on Jack’s bed and crosses the room to stand in front of him. Her eyes are soft, understanding.

“You’re sure about this Jack?”, she asks, taking his hand into her own and squeezing softly. Jack swallows hard, unable to find his words, and nods slightly in reply. “You can back out at any time. Our safeword is ‘Gibraltar’ and if you can’t speak, just cross your fingers”. Oh god, what was he getting himself into?

“Your safeword is ‘Gibraltar’? Really?”, Jack laughs slightly, attempting to mask his nervousness.

“Yes, it is. It’s easy to remember and a completely random thing to say in bed”, Gabe chimes in, stepping behind Ana, towering over them both. “I think it makes sense”.

“Of course you do”, Jack replies, deadpan. He takes Jack’s jaw into his hand and strokes his thumb across his blonde stubble, locking eyes with him. It’s a careful, tender gesture, like he’s testing the waters, but it also sends a shiver through Jack’s body. Ana brings his hand up to her lips and begins kissing the pads of his fingers, massaging his palm gently as she does. He closes his eyes, easing into their touch, his hesitation fading.

“We should move to your bed”, Ana murmurs against his hand.

“I agree”, Gabe says and suddenly Jack feels one of Gabe’s arms wrap around his torso and the other around his waist. He opens his eyes and before he has time to protest, he’s hoisted up, bridal style, into Gabe’s arms. Gabe is grinning ear-to-ear.

“The bed is right there, I could have walked”, Jack huffs as Gabe carries him a foot over, placing him gently down on the edge so he can sit up.

“That’s no fun”, he teases back. “Now lay down”. Gabe pushes him back softly and he lands in between Ana’s legs, spread so he can lay comfortable against her chest. She ties her long, dark hair up in a bun and grins wildly down at him.

“Relax, Jack”, she coos, running her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. Gabe settles between Jack’s legs, kneeling on the floor in front of his bed, and runs his hands up and down the outside of his thighs. Despite still being clothed, their gentle touches rouse him and he hums softly. Ana leans down to capture his lips, kissing him softly. Her tongue laps at his lips, requesting access that he happily grants, and he closes his eyes as their kiss deepens. Jack feels Gabe slip his hands under his shirt and run his palms down his sides, warm and calloused against his flesh. His breath hitches when Gabe gently brushes his fingers against his right nipple.

“Is that alright?”, Gabe asks softly and Ana pulls away so Jack can answer. “Would you like me to do that again?”

“Yes”, he replies and Gabe happily complies, this time taking to the left one and rolling it between his fingers. Jack inhales sharply.

“I think this would be a lot easier if you didn’t have this on”, Ana says, reaching for his shirt so she can pull it off his body. He sits up and raises his arms so she can tug it up over his head. In almost the same motion, she too pulls her shirt and undershirt over her head, tossing them to the floor with Jack’s shirt. She pulls Jack back against her, her flesh warm, her breasts soft against his back. She runs her hands through his hair and moves her mouth to his neck, peppering kisses along his throat and jaw. Gabe returns his hands to Jack’s nipples, running his thumbs over them and when Jack looks back down at Gabe, he too has removed his shirt. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Ana’s shoulder, reveling in their touch, his cock straining against his pants.

Gabe begins kissing Jack’s hips, making him gasp and buck his hips up.

“Excuse me. That’s not allowed”, Gabe says, teasing behind his eyes. Jack rolls his eyes.  “Ana will you take this over for me”. Gabe asks, gesturing to his nipples. Ana nods and slides her hands up, pinching them both as she places her fingers on the dark pads. Jack yelps, then glares at her.

“Remember, Gibraltar”, she says, rolling them between her fingers and Jack shuts up. Gabe moves his hands to hold his hips in place as he begins kissing his way up and down Jack’s stomach and hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed so he can kneel in front of him. Jack reaches his hand down to lace his fingers in Gabe’s hair. Hesitantly, he tugs slightly and is rewarded with a low moan from Gabe, who looks up at him with hungry eyes. Suddenly, as if seeking revenge, Gabe bites down hard on Jack’s hip bone and begins sucking mercilessly on his sensitive flesh. Jack tilts his head back and Ana pinches his nipples again, drawing out a low, primal groan.

“If you want to play like that, Jack, we can”, Gabe says breathlessly when he pulls away from his skin, leaving a glaring, angry bruise in his wake. With one hand, he kneads the bulge in Jack’s pants and uses the other to begin undoing his belt. Jack watches him, desperate for contact, pining for Gabe to just _touch_ him. Once he gets Jack’s belt undone, he pulls his hands away, but as Jack opens his mouth to protest, he watches as Gabe takes the button of his pants between his teeth and unhooks it with ease. Jack’s jaw drops open.

“Show off”, Ana says, unamused by his trick.  

“You already know what this mouth can do, Ana”, he smirks back at her and Ana lets out an exasperated sigh. He returns to his work, using his teeth to unzip Jack’s zipper. “Help me get these off you”. Jack happily obliges, sliding his pants and underwear off with Gabe’s assistance, and adds it to their pile on the floor. Gabe stares at Jack’s cock, fully erect, like he’s admiring it.

“Don’t just look at it”, he grumbles.

“Feeling self conscious?”, Gabe asks, smug.

“Don’t tease him Gabe”, Ana says, still stroking Jack’s hair.

“He likes it”, he replies. Jack keeps his mouth shut, arguing against that statement would be a lie. Gabe strokes Jack’s cock with his finger tips and Jack hisses at the contact, the light touch sending electricity through his veins.

“M-more, please, Gabe…”, Jack studders.

“Patience”, Ana whispers in his ear. She nibbles at his earlobe and he moans. Gabe wraps a rough hand around Jack, loosely, and strokes him, up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace. Jack bites his tongue, afraid if he opens his mouth that Gabe will stop and tease him more. This continues for a few minutes, until Jack is quivering beneath them, gasping at every stroke.

“Gabe, please”, he begs.

“Mmm, alright Jack”, Gabe hums. “Let me see what I can do”. He begins trailing kisses across the inside of his thighs, his breath hot against Jack’s throbbing member. Suddenly, Gabe opens his mouth and licks Jack’s cock, base to tip, in one smooth motion. Jack’s muscles quake.

“Holy shit”, he breathes, shaking. Gabe takes him into his mouth, one inch at a time, and then comes back up again, his lips sucking gently on the head of his cock. He repeats the motion again and Jack can’t help but grind his hips against Gabe’s mouth. Gabe doesn’t tease him, instead using the opportunity to meet his thrusts, swallowing him down as Jack thrusts up into his mouth. Gabe strokes the bulge in his own pants, keeping time with Jack’s erratic grinding. His hands are still laced in Gabe’s hair and he tugs slightly on his curls, rewarded with a muffled, throaty groan that vibrates against his shaft. Abruptly, Gabe pulls away and gently presses his thumb against Jack’s hole. He gasps and pulls back, pressing himself against Ana.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry”, Gabe asks.

“No, I’m sorry I just...wasn’t expecting it”, Jack mutters, blushing and embarrassed, looking away from Gabe. “You can...do it again...if you want”.

“Do you have anything I could use?”, he asks and Jack doesn’t understand the question until he notices Ana rummaging through his nightstand drawer. She finds what she’s looking for, some condoms and a small bottle of lube.

“Hey, you can’t just go through my stuff”, Jack frowns.

“I figured it would be easier than trying to pull the answer out of you, you’re a quivering mess”, she remarks, tossing the bottle to Gabe, who catches it without looking. They were both so casual, picking him apart piece by piece and Jack was falling apart at their fingertips. While he welcomed the lack of expectation and control, he was never one to sit back and play a passive role. He sits up, pulling back from Gabe slightly, turns around to face Ana and climbs on top of her. He grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, pressing his lips against her’s. She kisses back, hungry and needy against his lips, and their tongues fight for dominance. He bites her lip as he pulls away and grips her breasts in his hands, massaging and kneading her nipples with his fingers. She tilts her head back and moans, giving him perfect access to nibble at her collarbone and neck.

“Get it, Morrison”, Gabe chuckles, slapping his ass. Jack ignores him, kissing his way down Ana’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue across it. She shivers in his arms, soft groans of pleasure escaping her lips.

“Who’s the quivering mess now?”, he grins at her.

“I’m going to sit on your face if you don’t stop talking”, she sneers at him, grinding her hips against his.

“I guess I’m not going to stop then”, he says. She lets out a frustrated huff and wraps her legs around him, using her strength to shift the leverage and flip Jack onto his back. She sits on top of his chest, her breasts bouncing, the shadows of the tiny room highlighting her abdominal muscles and reaches for her hair, still partially pulled up on top of her head. She untangles her hair tie and shakes her dark strands out, grinning down at him. Jack’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Let me help you out of these”, Gabe says, reaching around to fiddle with the button of her uniform pants, unclasping it with ease. Jack watches as he slides his hand down her pants and begins circling his fingers slightly, teasing her clit, the motion of his hand visible through the fabric. She gasps and settles back against him and Jack uses her vulnerable position to play with her nipples again.

“Neither of you are helping”, she says.

“I know”, Gabe replies. She squirms between them, breathing heavily. When Gabe pulls his hand out of her pants, his fingers are visibly wet and he pops them into his mouth, sucking gently, indulging in her taste. Ana rolls off of Jack and stands on shaky legs to get her pants and underwear off. Gabe takes the opportunity to undo his own pants, sliding them down his thighs. Gabe is hard, his cock tenting against his boxers and he gives himself a few lazy strokes through his underwear. Jack can’t help but stare, the motion sending a shudder of arousal through him. Gabe catches his eye.

“Now who’s staring?”, he teases. As he opens his mouth to respond, Ana returns to sit on his chest, naked.

“No more talking”, she says to both of them. She positions herself above Jack’s head, her legs on either side and as she begins to lower herself onto his mouth, Jack lifts his head and swipes at her clit with his tongue. She moans and he does it again, tasting her arousal, sweet and musty. She settles herself down onto his mouth and he takes her clit in between his lips. He sucks, gently, her moans echoing off the walls, growing louder, as she teases her nipples in her own hands. Gabe’s hand returns to Jack’s cock, stroking his length and Jack moans against Ana’s clit, sending an electric vibration through her spine.

“I want to fuck you, so bad. You’re so beautiful, Jack”, Gabe rasps, and his words make Jack’s face burn hot. Gabe was always such a hardass, full of wit and sarcastic comments, Jack would never have guessed that Gabe was capable of sounding so tender, so needy and desperate for his affection. “Can I fuck you Jack? Would you like that?”. Ana lifts herself off of Jack’s face so he can answer, her thighs quivering.

“Yes, please”, Jack pants, his lips and mouth dripping with Ana’s arousal. He grips her hips and pulls her back down towards his mouth, unwilling to let her go untouched. Gabe’s hand pulls away and Jack hears him uncap the lube bottle and his thumb returns to his entrance, tracing small circles against the tight muscle, massaging gently. Gabe presses the the tip of his thumb into Jack and he moans into Ana, causing her to moan in return. Gabe withdraws his thumb and carefully replaces it with his index finger, working Jack open gently. Jack wriggles beneath him, adjusting to having Gabe’s finger inside of him. As he relaxes around the first finger, Gabe adds a second. Ana grinds down against his mouth and rocks in time with his tongue, a thin veil of sweat shines across her skin, her hair sticking to her face and neck. As he rocks Ana across his face, Gabe begins pumping his fingers in and out, stretching and preparing him. When Gabe adds finger three, Jack begins to lose focus, his tongue slowing, as he revels in the feeling of being filled.

“Fuck Jack, _fuck_ , I’m close”, Ana moans, rubbing against him impatiently, her voice steely and commanding despite being on the brink of orgasm. When he looks up at her, her eyes are dark and she’s flushed from head to toe.

“Ready, Jack?”, Gabe asks, withdrawing his fingers, spreading Jack’s legs with one hand and gently stroking his dense cock in the other. He’s wrapped in a thoroughly lubed condom. Jack gives him a thumbs up and Gabe steadies himself against his entrance.  

“If you distract him and stop me from cumming I’m going to kill you, Reyes”, Ana snaps, breathing hard, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

“I know Ana, I won’t”, Gabe says calmly, like this is something she says to him every time they do this. He pushes himself into Jack slowly, looking for signs of resistance, and Jack can feel his hands shaking.

“Oooh, Jack, fuck you’re so _tight_ ”, he hisses, closing his eyes as he reaches his hilt, settling against his hips. He reaches for a fistful of Ana’s hair and grabs by the root, pulling it firmly and earning a grateful moan in return. He pulls himself out gently and pushes himself back in, faster than before and Jack moans. He grips Ana’s ass, keeping her steady as he drags his tongue across her wet cunt at an unrelenting pace, determined to make her cum. She grips his headboard, trembling, the muscles in her arms taut and throws her head back, moaning as she rides his mouth.

“Na’am, na’am”, Ana moans in broken Arabic, eyes closed, lost in pleasure as she bounces on top of Jack. “I’m cumming, Jack!”. Her body contracts against his lips as she cums, her legs quaking and shuddering, drenching his face.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer”, Gabe mutters, his thrusts quickening, digging his fingers into Jack’s hips. “You feel...so good Jack…”. Ana lifts herself off of Jack’s face and settles next to him on his bed, the small aftershocks of her orgasm making her unsteady. He moans as she drags her fingers along his lower stomach.

“You’ve got him falling apart at the seams”, she grins at him and her remark goes straight to his cock. Gabe glares at Ana, but stays silent, his pace quickening, his thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic as his orgasm draws closer.

“And you both have hardly touched me”, Jack gruffs, his tone somewhere between a statement and a complaint.

“Does that bother you, Jack?”, Gabe chimes, his voice teasing. He slows his thrusts. “Do you want us to make you cum?”. He runs his fingertips across Jack’s cock, smearing precum over the sensitive head, and Jack gasps. “That’s not an answer, Jack. I want to hear you say it”.

“Fuck yes, for the love of fuck, Ana, Gabe, touch me”, he begs, not caring how desperate or pathetic he sounds. His request seems to appease them both because Gabe hands Ana the lube and a condom. She tears the foil package and rolls the latex over Jack’s shaft. He whimpers as she uncaps the bottle, spreading lube over his cock before handing it back to Gabe, who reapplies as well. She lifts herself on top of him again, this time positioning herself over his cock and lowers herself down, her cunt enveloping him with tight, hot wetness. He shudders under her as Gabe resumes his thrusting and suddenly Jack is overwhelmed.

“Is this what you wanted, Jack?”, Ana asks, her breasts bouncing as she rides his cock, and Jack can only moan. He grips her thighs and drives up into her heat, as Gabe wraps his legs around his back so he can thrust into Jack deeper. Gabe reaches around to stroke Ana’s clit. She shivers and rides Jack harder. The friction drives Jack crazy, Ana is so wet, and Gabe pounds him relentlessly and suddenly he feels his orgasm coming, fast and hot.    

“I--I’m gonna---oh my god”, he moans, unable to find his words. Suddenly, Gabe hits a tender spot inside of him, pleasure shoots up his spine and he practically bucks Ana off of him.

“Gabe, Ana!”, he gasps. Gabe grins ear-to-ear, draws himself completely out, and when he hits it again, Jack is gone. He cums, violently, gripping the sheets, his legs and body shuddering beneath Ana and she follows soon after, a broken moan escaping her lips as her second orgasm ripples through her body. Gabe thrusts, blindly and wildly into Jack’s body, as he cums, his muscles quivering as he rides through it. They sit quietly for a few moments, Gabe going soft in Jack and Jack going soft in Ana, before she lifts herself off of him with a wet sound.

“I want tea”, she remarks casually, rolling the condom off of Jack. She ties it up and throws it away, pulls on her shirt and panties and heads to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Jack lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to process what had just happened. When he hears Gabe go into the bathroom, he sits up, alone. Panic sets in, the reality of the situation hitting him like a fright train. Why did he ask them to do this? What were they supposed to do now? Things were never going to be the same again. How could he ask this of them? He reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. He sits up slowly, suddenly aware of how sore he’s going to be tomorrow. Shakily, he stands to slide his boxers on, staggering slightly when he lifts one foot to put it through the leg hole. Gabe chuckles, returning from the bathroom in just his boxers, startling Jack.

“Need some help?”, he grins and Jack just blushes, finding his balance, looking down. Gabe reads him immediately. “You don’t have to be embarrassed”.  

“Things aren’t...going to be different between us?”, Jack asks hesitantly, eyes still focused on the floor.

“Of course not”, Ana remarks, joining them back in the bedroom, carrying three mugs of tea in her hands. Gabe takes two from her. “We’re not playing games with you Jack. We love you, we want you to feel good and we would never want to upset you”. Jack is silent, but looks up from the floor, meeting her eyes, full of concern and caring. He glances over at Gabe, who smiles gently and holds a mug out to him.

“Now let’s watch something on your Netflix account”, Gabe says, lightening the mood and Jack relaxes, cracking a smile and takes the mug out of Gabe’s hands.   

“I knew that was the only reason you two wanted to come over”, he says as Gabe and Ana hop back into his bed, setting their mugs aside.

“Something scary”, Ana adds.

“Nothing scary”, Jack says firmly and Ana sighs.

“Fine”, she remarks. Jack sits on the end of the bed to fiddle with his remote when suddenly Gabe’s arms wrap around his chest, dragging him back to sit with them.

“You have to cuddle with us, that’s part of the arrangement”, Gabe says, nestling his face into Jack’s hair. Ana grins, taking his hand and draping his arm over her shoulder. They settle on a movie and sit back together, sipping their tea, their limbs tangled together in post-orgasmic bliss.

Somewhere, in the back of their minds, they all knew this wasn’t built to last. But for now they were together and they were happy.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day friend! c:


End file.
